


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by CocoMuffin1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoMuffin1/pseuds/CocoMuffin1
Summary: I’ve expanded from Demus!! I still love them, don’t worry. I have a lot of other oneshots too, that I wanted to post. So now you’ll get a whole bunch of random stuff! From AU’s to ships, to platonic love. I’m also taking requests!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Bloody Noses and Broken Promises

TW: ANGST!! Drug addiction, implied Cocaine use, overdose mention, suicide mention, swearing, Creativitwins angst (kinda?), blood.  
Happy ending I promise 😅

This is a human AU, ( and rare exception where Janus is taller ) Remus and Janus are roommates and "best friends" aka lovesick fools who never had the balls to confess. Remus has an... interesting relationship with his brother and a drug problem.

Janus sighed as his cold hands fumbled the keys into the keyhole of his apartment. His deep exhale clouded in front of him in the cold air, as the jangling metal sound filled the silence of the night. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up by the fire with a book and his roommate to distract him, but he knew it was far too late to bother his roommate with his touch starved fantasies. His day at work had been extremely exhausting- another long day in the court, observing his (hopefully) future boss defend an absolute asshole. The thought of being home and cozy with his roommate made everything better, though. He had been hopelessly in love with Remus, his roommate since he'd met him. That bright smile and unique humor could light up Janus' darkest days. 

When he opened the door to his apartment, he was met with the dark living room. He stumbled inside, beyond relieved to be out of the cold. He wondered why things were so quiet- perhaps Remus had gone to bed? Janus soon retired that thought, as Remus' bedroom was empty, and the bathroom door had a dull ribbon of light shining from underneath. He softly knocked on the door, informing his friend of his presence. 

"Mus? I'm home..." he mumbled against the door. He heard his roommate shuffle a little, and heard an uncharacteristically quiet voice reply. 

"Be out in a sec, okay?" The taller roommate shrugged, stepping away from the door and over towards the couch where he could relax. A few minutes later and his roommate stepped out, smiling a little at his friend. "Long day at work?" 

Janus simply hummed, sliding over on the couch, inviting Remus to the space now opened. His friend chuckled and plopped himself down, eyes shining at Janus as they always did. The two enjoyed some small talk before agreeing on turning on a movie and just enjoying the chilly night. 

The movie was Toy Story- not Janus' first pick but he always caved when it came to Remus' adorable pouting face. He couldn't help but stare and admire the man who had easily become his closest friend. The two had suffered through a lot, both in their individual lives and together. But Remus seemed to be in a good mood. He seemed a little off... perhaps he was embellishing a little for Janus' benefit, but nothing seemed to be wrong. And any time Remus was happy, it made Janus happy. 

It was at this moment Janus had caught himself staring. He had zoned out on Remus' beautiful face, only realizing when something peculiar caught his eye. Blood had just started dripping from his nose, which completely caught him off guard. 

"Remus, your nose," Janus said, voice shrill in alarm. His roommate jumped a little, and slid his thumb under his nose, noticing the crimson streak across his thumb. 

"Fuck! I- it's... it's the cold weather... must be." Remus said, clearly in a state of panic. Janus gave him a quizzical and worried look, before the dots quickly connected. There was a long, cold pause. All beauty and comfort in the air had quickly diminished, and Janus found a deep sense of distaste and anger in that moment. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, hiding his trembling fingers. 

"Where is it?" Remus looked taken aback, and scoffed- eyes wide and mouth twisted into a strange expression. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Where'd you get it?" Janus rubbed his temples- heart rate rising steadily. His roommate swallowed a lump in his throat, avoiding eye contact as red continued to spill from his nose. He stood, not saying anything, as he walked into the bathroom to get a tissue. 

"Remus." 

"Janus," Remus shivered at the cold tone. "I, I don't know what you want here," he laughed. "You want to get involved in my business? Cause I never asked you to." His roommate stood as well, meeting him in the bathroom and glaring at him. 

"You know full well I'm in your business after last time. You think you can put me through that and pull this shit again? You promised me you wouldn't do this again! And what about your brother-"

"My brother, is an asshole. Guess what?" Remus threw his arms in the air, tears falling in place of the stopped blood. "He doesn't want me! He doesn't care so long as I don't kill myself. Actually wait, nope, he still wouldn't care! And you wanna talk about 'putting you through something', let's talk about you putting me in rehab! You selfish asshole, I don't owe you any stupid promise," he spat, tears falling with each blink of his eye. 

"Oh god damnit Remus, selfish? Really?? I put you through rehab because you nearly killed yourself! Do you know what it's like to come home to someone you love unconscious on the bathroom floor? Remus, you overdosed! And when I reached out to your brother about it, he told me it wasn't the first time! What am I supposed to do?" 

"STOP CARING! NO ONE ELSE DOES SO STOP!" Remus screamed, violent waves of emotion polluting the air. He choked on his own sobs, slapping a hand to his face to hide the emotions. "... please just, stop putting in the effort. I'm not worth it and I never will be. I don't know why you care so much, but just... stop." 

His roommate stood, completely appalled. He just stared, tears falling from his own eyes now, not that he had cared to notice. He was too worried about the love of his life in front of him, completely falling apart in a way Janus had never seen. Words couldn't find their way to him, so he stood completely in shock for several long seconds. His roommate's sobs shook his body as he clutched his sides, avoiding Janus' eyes at any cost. 

"Remus... of course I care, why- why would you ever say that?" Remus slowly looked at him, but quickly looked away again. "Remus, fuck, I can't stop caring about you. Trust me, I tried. I tried when I first met you and thought you were an absolute nut case. I tried when I first found out about your drug problem. I fucking tried when I found you... in the bathroom. But the truth is Remus, I care about you. So, so much. I love you. Every time you're happy, I'm happy. And every time you're in pain, I am too," he choked on his own sobs now, reaching a hand out to touch his roommate. Remus shrunk away, still avoiding eye contact. "Remus... please, I can't do it anymore. I won't watch you hurt yourself and act like you don't deserve love, because you do. You're the one damn thing keeping me sane, even when work sucks- even when Virgil ditched us. You deserve so much love. You deserve so much more than what I could ever give you, than what life has given you." Remus finally met his tearful gaze, letting Janus cup his cheek in his hand. 

"I-" 

"Don't even start because it's true. Remus, I promise you it is. You are so amazing. Your smile is incredible, it can light up any room you're in. And your humor... it's so grotesque and unique and amazing. You never fail to make me smile, you know that? You're beautiful, and talented, and creative, and fuck, I'm the luckiest person alive because I get to come home to it." Remus blushed brightly, suspecting this was much more than a concerned roommate intervention. "I'm serious. I love you. And I'm not apologizing for putting you through rehab and I'm not apologizing for being stern now, because I care about you and that's what you need. I don't care if it ruins our friendship, I will always do what I can to make sure you're safe, even if you hate me for it." Janus took a breath, face stained with tears as he looked down towards Remus. He swallowed a lump in his throat, hands shaking as he removed them from Remus' face. Remus stared at him, several mixed emotions visible on his face. He watched as Janus walked away, frozen. Petrified, really. It was all he could do to watch his roommate he'd loved for years, watch the best person in his life, walk away, upset and scared. 

"Janus-" he croaked, reaching a hand out to catch his friend's shoulder. The taller roommate turned around, to be met with a kiss. It was surprising to both parties, and honestly very emotionally charged, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Remus quickly pulled away, eyes wide. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to do that- but he instantly felt nervous. However, Janus met his sloppy surprise kiss with another one- strong, comforting, and real. Passion of two people desperately in love, emotion of two people hurting. When the two pulled away, Remus couldn't help but smile. tears coming back to his eyes. He took Janus' hand, and promised himself in that moment he would never let it go. He wasn't good with fluffy, romantic stuff, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, knowing Janus would want to hear it. And of course, if you'd have asked Janus, this was the best thing Remus could have said. 

"Rehab?"


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc where the creativitwins have scars from battles and the split. 
> 
> TW: A dash of angst but it's fine, Remus being... Remus, implied sexual encounters.

Remus grimaced as the cold cloth touched the new wound on his cheek. He had zoned out on Janus' lecture- something about, "That's what you get for being reckless" but they both knew Janus was going to clean the wound and kiss Remus' head afterwards, telling him he loves him. This was sort of a routine for them, as Remus loved getting into quarrels with the monsters he created in the creativity world. Often he took things too far, so here he sat, on his bed, as Janus cleaned his wound as usual. However, unlike usual, the wounds were much greater than normal, and more than just a few cuts on the face. 

"Take off your shirt," Janus said, placing the cotton cloth down on the bedside table. Remus flushed a little, giving Janus an eyebrow wiggle, to which he responded with a groan. But Remus did what he had asked, letting Janus examine the cuts and bruises that had been concealed by his attire. This is when Remus started to get nervous. 

It's not that Janus had never seen him without a shirt before- they'd been dating for a while and living together for even longer. It's just that... most the times when Remus has his shirt off... well let's just say it wasn't the focus in that moment. But sitting here, letting Janus carefully examine all of his wounds, left him feeling much more vulnerable than he wanted to be. 

"Something wrong love?" His snake like boyfriend asked, as his ungloved hand gently caressed Remus' waist. God, Remus loved his boyfriend, how he could always tell when something was off, how he loved to take care of him. But he just couldn't bring himself to tell Janus what was bothering him- Janus has already done so much, he didn't want to burden him. 

"No! Uh... no, Just thinking." Remus lied. His boyfriend looked up at him with a deadpanned expression, clearly not believing it. "I- it's nothing, just... nothing to concern you." Janus hummed in acknowledgement and moved his hand to the left side of Remus' torso, where a large scar spread almost the entire length. Of course, Janus had noticed it before. He had never really asked Remus about any of his scars- he figured the duke would tell him if he wanted. But sometimes curiosity really did kill him, and he hadn't missed the way Remus tensed when he touched it. 

"How did you get this one?" He asked quietly, noticing his lover shift uncomfortably. Janus gently ran a finger across it with his thumb, not looking up towards Remus' face. 

"Uh, heh, I don't remember all of them," Remus said, yet again a blatant lie. Janus chose to ignore it for the time being- but he couldn't help but wonder what had Remus so antsy all of a sudden. He continued in silence for a few moments, figuring out just what he wanted to say. 

"Mus... is there something you would like to talk about?" Janus asked, still running the cold cloth against a few scratches. Remus tensed yet again, looking anywhere but at Janus. He waited for a long time, choosing his words carefully. 

"I just... I don't know, I didn't think you'd pay so close attention... to my scars..." he mumbled, face flushing in embarrassment. Janus looked up at him, noticing the rare look on his partner's face. His partner who was always so open and honest and unapologetically himself. He looked insecure and scared and... ashamed. Janus smiled softly, placing the first aid materials down and gently placing both hands on Remus' waist. 

"My love... you're so beautiful." Janus whispered, bringing one of his hands to Remus' face. The duke still wouldn't look at him, biting his lip as the other caressed his cheek. "Is this what's got you bothered? Your scars?" Remus nodded slightly, still far too embarrassed to even look at Janus let alone give verbal confirmation. Janus sighed quietly, looking back down towards his lover's scarred body. "I think they're amazing," Janus mumbled, running his thumb over a small one under Remus' ribs. "So uniquely you. Intriguing," he gingerly touched another one, smiling as he saw Remus stifling a smile. "And incredibly sexy," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing Remus' cheek. The intrusive side finally made eye contact with him, face flushing profusely and a smile tugging at his lips. 

"You don't... think they're weird?" he asked tentatively. Janus simply smiled at him, putting his hand back towards his lover's face. 

"On the contrary... I think they're perfect." The two shared a sweet kiss, short and simple. When Janus pulled away, he smiled at his lover reassuringly. 

"The split..." Remus mumbled, turning his face away from Janus slightly. His boyfriend gave him a questioning look, so he clarified. "That's... the long scar. Had it since I was... well, me. I assume Roman has one too... maybe? I don't know a lot about his side effects." Janus gave Remus a sympathetic look, placing his hand on this scar. "It's thin but long, like, half my body's length. I just remember... existing and being torn apart from Roman, and when I changed my clothes later that day, there it was." 

"Does it hurt?" 

"No, never did. It's tingly sometimes though?" Remus laughed a little. "I dunno, it's weird." Janus smiled and kissed his lover's lips again. 

"I love you." Remus smiled too, returning the gesture once more, and holding his boyfriend close. 

"I love you too."


	3. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU where all the sides met at college and became friends, and now are out celebrating something ? Idk it's not important. They're at a bar! 
> 
> TW: swearing, sexual innuendo, Remus being... Remus, alcohol, drunk sides.

"Snakkkkkey~ please, it'll be fuuuun," a very drunk Remus sang in his friends ear as his arms draped lazily around Janus' shoulders. Janus rolled his eyes, lifting his drunk friend's arm off of his shoulders, and handing him a glass of water. 

"Yeah, you've got the attention span and maturity of a toddler when you drink- you'd be just as amused staring at the patterns on the floor as you would up on that stage." The flamboyant man across from him gasped dramatically, letting go of Janus and stumbling to the stage. 

"Not true. I'll show you." 

Janus groaned, sitting down next to Patton with a sigh. His friend simply chuckled at his situation, handing him another drink as his friends all gathered around to watch whatever the hell was going to come out of Remus' mouth. 

"Oh god, I can feel the second hand embarrassment," Virgil grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair. 

"At least you're not related to him," Roman whined, pouting as he turned to Janus. "I'd bet 20 bucks it's some cheesy drunk love ballad for you, that, or some weirdly sexual song where he stares at you the whole time," 

Janus choked on his drink. "Wha- me? Don't be stupid Ro."

"Oh trust me, he isn't," Logan replied. "Well... about this anyway. Remus' undeniable hints and references to romantic involvement with you have been both adorable and annoying as hell." Everyone else laughed as Janus' face flushed brightly. How had he not caught on?? Everyone else seemed to know. More importantly, what in the fresh hell was Remus going to sing on that stage. 

"This goes out to my favorite snakey boy~" Remus slurred, winking at the poor underpaid employee to hit start. 

Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars started. That really wasn't that bad, an actually decent song, really. Wait. 

Janus couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Remus sang. 

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. UH," 

"Oh god," Roman groaned, fingers immediately going to his temples. Patton cheered him on a little and Virgil gave a silent thumbs-up of approval. Janus, however, has blushing profusely, as Remus continued singing the lyrics. Eventually Remus got to the chorus, and looked straight at Janus, walking towards him a little. 

The seated of the two waved his hands to signal Remus not to, but the drunk idiot beckoned Janus to stand and join him. 

Cheers from the crowd and a friendly nudge from Patton and Roman resulted in the shorter of the two finally on stage, hesitantly looking out at the audience. God, this would be embarrassing. 

It was only a matter of seconds before they both belted the chorus, faces close enough to share the mic. They danced funny, drunk dances and sang a strangely sexual yet cute romantic song. With each passing second and each line, Janus melted into it more, slowly becoming completely unaware of the crowd, and just having fun with Remus. 

"Cause the sex takes me to paradise, and it show-o-o-os yeah, yeah, yeah," Remus sang out loud, completely opening up. There was something about him when he carelessly sang, drunk at a bar. It was adorable and sloppy and honestly very entertaining, but passionate and beautiful in a strange way. Remus, in this moment, was fully himself and somehow it took Janus' breath away. All the audience saw was one drunk idiot, and one sober idiot. But this moment meant so much more to the both of them, and that was all that mattered. 

"Called it. Sexual AND romantic. That's a 20 I just made off of Jan," Roman said, nudging Virgil as the two laughed. The song continued, and the group of friends cheered for their dumbass friends, not caring that the rest of the bar was probably annoyed as hell and/or could not care less about what was happening. 

When the song ended, the two were left in a dramatic pose, arms flared up, breathing heavy. They looked at each other, smiled for a brief moment, and burst out laughing. 

"Do you really mean it?" Janus asked, eyes lighting up as he stared at his friend. 

"Well I can hardly speak from experience, you always decline my sex invites," Remus pouted, leaning against the shorter. 

"No... I mean, was that meant for me?" the sober of the two said quietly. Remus smiled at Janus so brightly, he was sure his face could burn. 

"Of course Jan, you're my wittle snakey snakey and I wuuuv you," Remus mumbled, cupping Janus' increasingly red face in his hands. "Can we go home? M'tired..." Janus simply laughed, putting an arm around Remus' waist to stabilize him.

"I'll take you home. And maybe tomorrow you can tell me how you feel sober." 

"Can I know now what your response will be?" 

"Hmm, no," 

"Awww c'mon! Snakeeeeeey~" 

".... I love you too."


	4. I need you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HS AU!!! This is just a OneShot so I'm not doing a whole ass story but there is a plot I'll briefly sum up: 
> 
> Remus has a fucked up family life- strict religious parents, "perfect" brother, rich to an annoying extent as everyone expects great things from him. He's a Pansexual druggie, who could never have his parent's respect at this point, so he embraces it- consistently rebelling and not giving a shit about anyone's opinions. 
> 
> Janus is a stoic and calm individual who doesn't let a lot of people in. He isn't open and honest about his life or most things, for good reason. His father passed away and his mother is an alcoholic who is occasionally abusive. Janus is a theatre kid, but like the cool kind that smokes weed every now and then. He has a sort of "mysterious bad boy" reputation, even though he likes to keep his hands clean. He generally scares people and comes across as rude for simply being buttoned up. Remus, with his outwardly, bordering on popular status, and Janus, with his "unsympathetic" persona are the most unlikely of friends- but they've been best friends with an emo Virgil since they were kids. Janus and Remus have always been particularly close, even though the three always hang out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Remus being... Remus. swearing, drug mentions (just weed), abuse, alcohol use, sex mentions and innuendos, angst but hurt comfort at the end :)

Remus sighed, hearing his parents yell at Roman yet again, for something dumb. It was times like these where Remus was almost glad he was the family disappointment- no more dumb lectures and expectations. The parents yelling at Roman nearly every day for upsetting them in some little way was a confusing time for Remus. He wanted to be happy that it wasn't him- or happy that his asshole brother was getting what he deserved, but he knew Roman didn't quite deserve all that. Even if he was an asshole- which, he is. He was blasting his favorite playlist- smiling as "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance came on. Man, did he love this song. The yelling got tired, and Remus just wanted the assholes to shut up and leave him alone. If he couldn't have peace, he could have marijuana, which was close to the same thing. 

As he pulled a small bag of edible gummies from deep under his bed, his phone chimed. He rolled his eyes, expecting it to be spam or his dumb brother asking for Mario kart runs after that fight- but he really wasn't feeling the interaction. However, he wasn't expecting a text from his closest friend, Janus, whom he'd been in love with since the 4th grade. 

"Hey." Remus swallowed- Janus never texted just "hey" unless he'd done something very wrong. He shook off the immediate worry- c'mon Remus you have a reputation, don't simp now. He thought to himself as he wrote his reply. 

"Sup J-anus, changed your mind on my offer I see ;)" 

Three small dots, indicating that his friend was typing, were all Remus could focus on. Though he was instantly worried, he liked to pretend nothing was wrong until Janus would spill himself, so he sat in the tension. 

"You're annoying, and no, meaningless sex is still not appealing, stop trying." 

Remus swallowed- joking was good, that meant things were fine. Just fuck, don't tell him he's done something wrong, he could not handle that right now. 

"My, my, snakey. You know just how to get me hard~" Remus could practically hear Janus groan from the other end- he knew if they were together right now he'd get a pillow to the face or even a gentle "nudge". The text reply was taking longer than usual- Remus tried not to pay mind to it, but he couldn't help but memorize the speed of Janus' usual typing versus now. 

"Remus." 

Fuck. What did he do?? What is it now? Does Janus finally hate him? 

"Come over." The junkie couldn't help but smile a crooked, nervous smile as butterflies swarmed in his stomach. He wanted him to come over? But why was he acting so weird? The pit in his stomach softened only a little as he typed. 

"Wow, needy much? What's up?" Remus had written out, but before he could send, he saw Janus' next text come in. 

"Please." 

Things are wrong. Very wrong. Janus never asks for help, but this was certainly a cry for it. Remus' hands suddenly felt shaky as he tried to calmly delete what he had written, and replace it with something simple. 

"What's wrong Jan?" 

Janus hid in his room, tears falling down his face as incoherent clatter in the room downstairs continued. He heard his mother screaming at him, how much she hated him, how she wished he were dead so she could be happy. It was all he could do to keep telling himself it was almost over, this was the calm of the storm, anything to keep him from breaking as the woman he once loved continued to make a complete mess of their kitchen. She screamed drunken nonsense, berating Janus and crushing him with every word as with each passing moment he pressed himself harder against the door to keep her out. He knew the pattern by now, he knew she was almost done. Any minute now, and she'll leave. She'll be gone, and he'll be alone. He sighed, a shaky hand reaching for his phone. He was used to it, but he just couldn't do it anymore. He needed someone here with him. He needed Remus. With sweat coated fingers, he carefully and slowly typed out to Remus, praying to any Deity that might exist, that he would answer. He did. His stupid remark about his casual flirtation earlier that day made the broken boy on the floor find himself for a moment. 

After only a minute or so of small talk, he was done. He needed Remus here, right now. Janus heard his mother slam the door and the car engine turn on as she pulled away. She'll be gone for days now, he just knew it. He was typing so damn slow because he couldn't tame his shaking hands- God, he just wished he could fast forward past all of this. 

"Remus."   
"Come over." He saw Remus was writing but he didn't care- he couldn't find the words to tell Remus what was happening, so he just needed to convey the urgency.   
"Please." 

"What's wrong Jan?" Janus swallowed, tears continuing to involuntarily fall from his eyes. 

"Remus... I need you right now." was all he could manage to type, as the tears fell onto his screen and smeared across the bright light. His throat felt as if it was closing in on him, his head felt as if it were burning. He just choked on his sobs while waiting for his friend to respond. 

"I'll be there in 5. Need anything?" Janus practically melted in relief. He couldn't help but chuckle at Remus' ETA. Their houses were 15 minutes away in normal mileage. 

"I appreciate the enthusiasm. Please don't get pulled over though. Don't need anything, just hurry." 

Remus arrived 5 minutes later, as promised. He had sped on all the back roads at night when there were no cops. He knew something was seriously wrong with Janus, and he loved him far too much to let him suffer while waiting for Remus to abide the laws. He was greeted by Janus at the front door before he had even turned off the car. His typically put together, calm friend was falling apart in front of his eyes and it absolutely broke him. 

"Jan..." he mumbled, as the shorter just threw himself into his arms. Remus didn't care whatsoever, he held the crying boy in the cold night air, standing in the driveway. He let the tears soak into his sleep shirt he hadn't bothered to change. Remus noted that there were no other cars in the driveway- he was alone. "What's going on?" He asked. Janus looked up at him, immediately looking away out of embarrassment that his friend had seen him like this. However, his friend cupped his cheeks, sliding the tears away with his thumb. "Hey, hey... look at me, Janus." Janus was taken aback, that was one of the very few times Remus had ever used his actual name- as he was fond of nicknames. The swollen flush from crying had been replaced with a love struck flush on his cheeks as he had a perfect view of his friend's beautiful eyes. Remus' calm voice spoke again- low and soothing as he continued to catch the tears falling from his eyes. "Please... tell me what's wrong." Janus hugged Remus tight, content just being held a little while longer. 

Eventually, the two made their way inside, and Remus got some tea going for the two as Janus got a blanket from the couch. It was silent, neither knowing what to say in that moment, as Janus seriously contemplated telling Remus everything he had never known before. 

"My mom... did that," he said reluctantly, pointing to a large scratch on the counter and a dent in the frying pan. Remus muttered a complement at her work jokingly, before he met Janus' fearful eyes. He hesitated before opening his mouth to speak, already regretting the next question he asked. 

"... what else did she do, Janus?" 

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" The shorter answered, subtly turning his face to reveal bruising on his neck. Remus was quiet for several long seconds, unsure what to say. He didn't move until he saw fresh tears leaking from Janus' eyes again. 

"Jan... hey, please be honest with me... I can handle it, I promise," Remus whispered, handing him the mug, and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He sighed, raking a hand through his matted hair. "You want honesty? Remus... my mom's a mess. She's abusive and mean. You see what I'm related to? You see what I have to put up with?" The junkie swallowed, a broken hearted expression on his face. But nonetheless, Janus continued. "You wanna know something else while I'm spilling all of my life secrets? I couldn't have asked Virgil here, or Patton, or anyone else cause I don't love them the way I love you. Yeah, Remus," Janus said, tears falling out of his eyes. "I'm a fucking mess and for some reason I just absolutely am in love you. So there. Do what you want with that, I just wanted you to know... it's not like I have anything left to lose anyways." 

It was quiet. Remus has to let this new information sink in. He felt as though he were buffering for a few seconds- hardly able to process. Finally, his mind settled and a huge grin crept onto his face despite the circumstances. Janus shot him a confused and slightly irritated look at the untimely smile. 

"I... I love you too." There was a long blushing pause as the two just stared at each other. "I'm sorry, I'm smiling, I really really shouldn't be. I-" he took a breath. "I appreciate your honesty, Janus. I love you. Since the 4th grade school dance." He laughed a little, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "...wh-when we had those matching suits... we ditched Roman and his friends and snuck out to the garden to play hide and seek," Janus couldn't help but smile as Remus put a hand through his hair. 

"And we watched the sun set and counted the stars together..." Janus said weakly, recounting the happy memory. "Things were so simple back then... I still had dad. Mom was still okay." Remus took his cheeks again, gently pulling him to face him. Janus still couldn't meet his eyes. 

"Janus... I'm so sorry," he cried, tears falling from him too. "I wish I could take it all away. Seeing you hurt like this... it kills me," Janus reluctantly put his hand over Remus' looking him in the eyes and smiling bitter sweetly. 

"I know... but my mom isn't changing." 

"So help me help you! I can get you out. I can-" the taller boy was cut off when he was pulled into a tight embrace, Janus' face nuzzled into his chest, arms around his waist. 

"Just be here. Right now, I don't need anything else but you," he replied, voice muffled into Remus' chest. "Please." 

Remus held Janus in his arms, as they watched dumb cheesy Disney movies. No matter what happened to them, they had each other. And Remus would always be there when Janus needed, he would always protect him.


	5. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any trigger warnings besides swearing. Just some fluffy domestic ish Demus for the soul.

For several years of their friendship, Janus wasn't even sure if Remus ever slept. How could he sleep at night? Not that he was insinuating Remus has a guilty conscience- only that he had never even seen the man blink for longer than 2 seconds. How could an ever moving person with a beacon of energy ever retire the that light? Of course, the man was unruly and messy and far from perfect, but he carried himself in a way that was almost... charming. Sure to never show the tired, stressed, or upset sides to himself. 

Every morning by the time the Duke left his room, he was wide awake. Janus wasn't sure what the hell that guy drank in the morning, but he was always happily humming tunes and cracking his dirty jokes as usual. All day Remus was Remus, and at night, he retreated into the Creativity World and Janus assumed at some point he went to bed, though he couldn't ever prove it. 

With the departure of Virgil, Janus found himself testing theories and investing himself into this strange friend of his. He didn't know much of Roman's functions as creativity, but perhaps since when Thomas is dreaming it's completely in creativity, the twins never slept? He still couldn't quite figure it out- as he'd never even seen Remus so much as yawn. That is, until the day Remus had finally shown himself to Thomas the first time. All went according to their plan- introduce Remus, get Patton and Virgil to understand their standards were only harming Thomas and come back to celebrate. However, Thomas had gotten very little sleep, due to Remus disturbing him all night. Which meant that Remus had to be awake all night. It also meant that Remus had to spend an emotionally exhausting time near his brother and Virgil, two people he'd lost. So case in point, Remus was very tired. 

Janus was sitting on the couch in the dark mind palace, quietly reading a book. He was excitedly anticipating the Duke's return, but he had managed to distract himself for the time with a good book. Suddenly, he heard a noise of the Duke entering the room. 

"J-anus! I did it~" Remus cheered in a sing-songy voice, throwing the door open. "Hah, they hate me so baaad," the duke sneered wickedly, with a twisted smile on his face. Janus couldn't help but smile at the intrusive side in front of him, the day had certainly been quiet without him there. 

"I know it's not ideal but-"

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious! Hah! I can't believe Patton and Virgil are scared of lil old me," Remus said, innocently batting his eyelashes, causing the snake to snicker. Janus hadn't expected this, but he was suddenly engulfed into a tight hug as the dark creativity smiled brightly. "Can ya believe things are changing?? Fucking finally." 

"Remus... as happy as I am for you, you need to like... lower the extra about 50%." 

The duke laughed and sat next to Janus, cuddling into the snake's side a little. 

"Sorry, Jan," he paused, smiling. "Wanna watch Pixar?" 

So that's what the two did. Huddled up under blankets, binging Pixar and wasting their day away. It had been several hours into their celebration when Janus noticed Remus' head fell onto his shoulder. The Duke's breath was even, eyes fluttered closed and cheeks flushed with fatigue. It was all the deceptive side could do to stare, completely in awe. Before him, the chaotic man who never seemed to shut up was sound asleep. 

Janus' heart melted. Remus was usually so complicated and crazy but he lie there, still and calm. Mouth parted slightly, but no loud snore as Janus had imagined. Dark eyelashes resting on his pale cheeks. Face muscles soft and relaxed into an innocent expression. Janus couldn't help but smile, tucking the Duke's unruly hair away from his forehead. The two sat there in that peace, Janus gently stroking Remus' hair as he lie sound asleep against his shoulder. It was like that all the way until the movie ended, and then Janus gently folded the intrusive side into his arms, carrying him into his room. And with a gentle kiss on the forehead, Janus left Remus' room, the Duke sleeping soundly. All he could think about was the side's most adorable sleeping face, and how it had been worth the wait. 

Ahhhh hi, I don't really like this one- like the idea was there but something happened along the way lmAo-


	6. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: ig angst? There’s not really any trigger warnings.  
> Summary: idk I was feeling angsty and wanted to write this lil ficlet. I promise there will be more chapters soon, school’s just been a bitch rn

Despite his big brave persona, sometimes, all Remus wanted was to be treated like a baby. Not in a weird literal way, he could take care of himself just fine. But sometimes, he just wanted someone to hold him in his arms, cradle him against their chest, and let him cry. He wanted absolutely no expectations from that person, just to hold him wordlessly in their arms, a silent promise that things will be okay. All he wanted, was, just like a baby, to not be expected to do anything for just a moment. To stay there, to cry as long as he needed, to never let that person go until he falls asleep. To just melt into someone’s embrace, and have no other jobs than just to breathe. For that to be enough for the other person. The two of them there, comfortable in the silence. Comfort in this single moment, being treated as an innocent angel who could do no wrong, when they know he’s just a monster. All he needed was for someone to reach out and answer his desperate cries. Someone to come to him because he was too afraid to go to anyone else. Someone who he didn’t need to tell them he needed them, because they would know. Like a baby, he didn’t need words. He didn’t need to speak for himself, his person would just show up and hold him because that’s all he wanted. That’s it. It wasn’t a want anymore, it was a deep need. It was something he could deny and deny, but with every aching interaction, every world shattering rejection, every heart breaking betrayal and he just needed things to be simple again. Back to when he could just be held forever. That person, in the lonely hours of the dark mindpalace, was Janus. Their bond, that they were alone. That they missed Virgil. It all could be forgotten for a moment. On the loneliest of lonely nights, in the darkest hours of Remus’ spinning mind, in the heartbreaking rejection from all of the others, he had Janus. Every time he needed, there Janus was. With him, came comfort and love, and an unspoken agreement that he would never make Remus feel the way he felt in those moments. He would never leave him.

Hey hey, thanks for everyone leaving kudos and commenting it means a lot I honestly expected this to flop so hard so- lmao thank you

Also!! Please consider following my Instagram to see my art and/or get to know me better!! There’s a lot of tss stuff on there and I might post more polls for what to write next so consider it if ya want 👉👈 it’s @coco_muffin


	7. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of poisoning, dead rats, murder, and burning the house down. (Listen it’s Remus, are you surprised?) it is completely fluffy tho!! (also sorry if this is bad, ngl I wrote this in the bath after two naps and four slices of pizza so... it’s been a day hah)

Janus is cold blooded. Which, annoyingly enough for him, means that the winter season sucks. You’ll often find him during any winter months in several layers and hovering over the nearest fire place. 

Remus, however, is a human heater. He’s just one of those people who’s always warm. And he loves the winter time, because a certain cold blooded snake never strays too far from him. Janus usually grabs Remus’ hands when he feels cold- his ice cold fingers immediately draw out the heat from Remus’. Some relaxed evenings when there’s not much going on, Janus will huddle up in a thousand blankets and Remus will make him hot cocoa. The two will cuddle and turn on sappy feel good movies, which none of the other sides can EVER know about, or Janus will push them down the stairs. 

Often times after a long day, Janus won’t even say anything. He’ll simply wrap himself in a blanket and sit down next to Remus, and the other will chuckle and wrap him up tightly in his arms. Though Remus was usually very gruesome and dark minded, he loved Janus dearly. None of the other sides or even Thomas liked Remus, but Janus always stuck around. So, if toning down his wild personality for the sake of making Janus’ bad day better, he would gladly do it. Besides, he’d never admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed the cuddles and fluffy moments just as much as Janus did. 

This evening in particular, was challenging for Janus. He seemed to be a cold and grumpy snake and Remus was determined to make him feel better. So, he grabbed one of Janus’ favorite candles, a pretty bath bomb he had made, and some lavender bubble bath. He had made a nice, relaxing, self-care bubble bath for his love. 

“Jan! I have a surprise for you~” Janus closed his book and sighed. 

“Remus I’m really not in the mood for any surprises...” 

“Oh come on, you’ll love it. For real this time! Not like the dead rat... look, you can bring your book if you want!” Janus’ eyebrow raised and he peered at his book momentarily. He couldn’t help but smile at his silly lover in front of him, always so quick to give grand and often alarming surprises. 

“Fine, but if whatever this is makes a mess, you’re cleaning it.” 

Remus led Janus to the bathroom and smiled widely once Janus got to see the surprise he had worked on. 

“I made the bath bomb!” He cheered excitedly. “A-and out of regular bath bomb stuff too...” he mumbled upon Janus’ quizzical look. “Nothing in there will kill you and/or give you disease.” 

“Thank you, dear,” Janus replied, cupping Remus’ cheek in his hands and kissing his forehead. 

“And I’ll make dinner while you relax!” Remus said, turning to leave. His partner chuckled, watching Remus scurry into the kitchen. 

“If you start a fire, I will kill you!” He shouted after Remus, who giggled in response. 

“No promises!” Janus sighed, rubbing at his temples and releasing a breathy laugh. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH sorry it’s been a while ahaha... the holiday season and school had me busy, but there are a lot of chapters in the works!! Also thank you for over 100 hits!! I know that’s not a lot compared to some works but, I’m just a dumb lil gay writing my fan fiction and I never even imagined I’d post these, let alone have people read them. That’s so awesome! So,,, thanks.


	8. Mended Bridges and Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWs: references to drug use, sex, parties, alcohol, and overdoses. Mentions of AIDS (dw no one has it ahaha) swearing, mentions of worrying/anxiety, angst with a happy ending. 
> 
> So uh... y'all remember "Bloody Noses and Broken Promises"? Well, if you haven't read that one or don't remember it, please go read it because this is a second part. I was kinda obsessed with that story and didn't want it to end just yet. This technically isn't as much Demus as it is fluffy creativitwins content, though there is some Demus. (Sorry I'm a sucker for positive sibling interactions 😤) plus this story /kinda/ hits close to home so as the Roman simp I am, I wanted to get him in here too. Enjoy!

(This part takes place 6 months after the first part.) 

Remus sighed as he shakily reached for the handle of the door. He entered the dimly lit lobby, immediately feeling out of place. This room was filled to the brim with old white people, teenage girls, and rich couples. 

Uhg. Theatre. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he made his way through the maze of human bodies, towards a corner of the room no one was occupying. With a quick glance down towards his phone, he retired the hope that Janus had texted him. 'Damn Jan, way to leave me hanging,' he thought to himself, as the lobby filled with more and more useless conversations and fake laughter. 

Just then, his phone rang. Remus looked down with fast anticipation, nearly melting at the caller ID. It was Janus. 

"Hey," he said softly, trying not to call attention to himself for once. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm running behind, turns out my tank was low. I'll see you soon, okay?" 

"You better. This was your stupid idea." 

"Love, you know this is what Emile recommended. Besides, I think you'll enjoy this story much more than you're anticipating. I'll be there soon." 

"Okay... love you." 

"Love you too." The phone hung up. Remus sighed, leaning more comfortably against the wall. At least his knight in shining armor was coming to suffer through this musical with him. However, Remus wasn't being honest with himself about the real reason he was dreading this. It wasn't because of the stupid show, though musicals certainly weren't his speed. It was because of him. 

Roman Jimenez, Remus' twin brother. Also known as, the brother who he had a very negative relationship with. But his therapist said he should try to have a better relationship with his family, so here he was. At this stupid lobby, ready to see this stupid play. 

Despite his attitude, he really wanted a better relationship with his brother. When they were younger, things were so simple and easy. They always had each other's backs. But, as with most things in Remus' life, it changed for the worse. And if Remus couldn't fix things, he could at least try to better understand why. 

Janus arrived, and immediately started gazing through the sea of people for his boyfriend. Remus perked up and waved at him, gaining the other's attention. 

"Remus!" Janus cheered, kissing his lover's cheek. 

"Pft, what's got you so perky?" Remus retorted, taking the bouquet Janus had bought for the two to give to Roman. 

"Oh, I'm just so excited. Unlike yourself, I love theatre. Especially Rent, it's very... real. You'll love it," Remus rolled his eyes at that, muttering a "sure, Jan," before taking his partner's hand and walking towards the theatre. 

~yeah I'm not drawing out this story by describing the whole ass play. Long story short, listen to Rent. Or don't. Lots and drugs and sex. And aids.~ 

The final notes from the cast rang out and Remus quickly wiped the tears from his eyes that had formed, praying no one saw. He wasn't usually one to cry- perhaps it was because of his own struggle with drugs, or perhaps it was the impending doom in his stomach about what was happening next. Or just possibly, it was seeing his brother shine on that stage like Remus always knew he would. Maybe all three. But regardless, he was uncharacteristically emotional. The audience cheered and roared, standing up by the time the main cast had run on stage to bow. Remus couldn't help the overbearing sense of pride he felt as seeing Roman bow with his co star who had played Roger, and he sprang to his feet and cheered.  
Once everyone had bowed and the curtains closed, the pit in his stomach immediately returned. 'This is it, Remus. C'mon, he's your brother. He still cares about you... right?' 

The pair waited for a long time for all of Roman's fans to filter out. They noticed him talking to two fellas with glasses, and a couple other seemingly friendly people, before he was finally alone. Janus nudged Remus forward, giving him an encouraging smile. 

"You can do this, just go talk to him." 

Remus swallowed a lump in his throat, heart pounding in his chest. God, he was so angry that he cared so much. Not caring was supposed to be his whole thing, but here he was, acting like an idiot. He walked towards Roman and cleared his dry throat. 

"Roman?" He said, gaining the attention of his brother. Roman whipped around to come face-to-face with his twin, eyes wide. 

"Remus?? What are you doing here?" The other asked, quirking his eyebrow in confusion. Remus nervously handed him the flowers and immediately felt so out of place and afraid. Why did he ever do this, it was stupid. Roman's never gonna trust him again. He's just gonna think Remus is stupid for even trying to be venerable. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight chuckle. 

"Thanks... last time you were this quiet, you had strep." Roman took the flowers from him with a confused smile. Remus laughed a little, shuffling awkwardly. 

"Yeah, well- I... just wanted to say you did a good job." Roman nodded, looking back towards his confused friends and holding up a hand as if to say he needed a minute. 

"Well, I'm honestly surprised you're even here. How'd you find out about this show?" 

"Janus- my boyfriend... he has his ways," Remus said mysteriously. The twins laughed for a brief moment, before Roman turned to go. 

"Well... I appreciate you coming. And the flowers, they're nice." Remus froze, knowing that Roman would leave soon and his chance would be gone. 

"W-wait! Can we uh... can we talk? Like, not right now if you're busy... but sometime soon? Maybe get coffee or something?" Roman looked at him with an expression Remus couldn't quite place. He wasn't sure if Roman was about to cuss him out right now, or welcome him with open arms. But instead, the twin just smiled softly, and put up a finger to signal he needed a moment. Remus watched, slightly confused as Roman walked over to the two friends with the glasses. He handed the taller one his bouquet and exchanged a brief conversation before waving them off. Then, he turned back towards Remus with a smile. 

"I'm free right now... if you are." 

Roman led Remus out towards the back door so they wouldn't be flooded with people. The two headed out walking in the back street, in a awkward silence. 

"So uh-"

"Listen-"

The two spoke at the same time, cutting each other off. Roman was quick to respond, putting the spotlight on Remus. 

"Oh sorry, you go." 

"Oh, uh, okay... well, I-" Remus took a breath, pausing his sentence. Often, he didn't have much of a filter but he knew in this moment he had to choose his words carefully. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." 

Roman stopped walking at this, perking up. 

"You're sorry?" Remus sighed, shifting awkwardly again. 

"Well, I dunno... I kinda ruined things here I guess... I was just mad at the world and mad at myself, and-" he sighed again. "I guess I was just afraid because I was doing something harmful and I couldn't stop and I wished you would react a certain way, but you didn't. Which just made me more afraid because I thought I was alone." Remus hugged his side anxiously, and avoided Roman's gaze. There was a pause as Roman processed this and formulated what he wanted to say. 

"How did you want me to react?" Roman asked, voice cold. Remus looked up at him, anxious he'd already done something wrong. 

"I- I don't know... I just felt like- it was my fault. I'm sure you didn't mean to do anything wrong but... I guess I just felt like you didn't care." Roman sighed and rubbed his temples, facing forward again. 

"Remus... when we were 16 and you were going out to parties every night; getting wasted out of your mind, spending the night with who knows what dirt bag, I was at home. Worrying about you." Remus bit his tongue, unsure what to say or how to react. He was angry, this was how Roman always reacted, he always treated him like it was his fault. Made him feel bad, like he was a screw up. 

"I didn't ask you to though!" 

"Well no one else would! Not your shitty friends, not our parents, because they didn't know the half of it. I was there, Remus. Every step of the way. Ever stupid decision that led you to so many unhealthy situations. I was the one picking your ass up when you were too high to even walk. That was me!" Remus felt tears burn in his eyes, and he tried his hardest to stifle them. 

"I get it! I'm a screw up! I get it I'm just this stupid parasite that you hate to take care of. I get it that you hate me!" Roman's eyes widened, and he stared at Remus with a shocked and hurt expression. 

"Remus I have never, ever hated you. And I never thought you were a screw up. What I did think, was that you were going to kill yourself every day by doing something stupid. And that scared me, Remus. Not because I didn't care, but the opposite. I cared too much, when no one else did. I cared every night for so many years, because what the hell would I do if I lost my brother?” It was now Remus’ turn to be shocked, eyes wide, tears falling freely. Roman was crying too at this point. “I just couldn’t do it anymore. I wouldn’t watch your hurt yourself and be the one who needed to pick up the pieces every time. I couldn’t warn you time and time again, only for it to fall on deaf ears. I wouldn’t watch you overdose again and wind up in the hospital, but refuse to let me help you. So I left. And I’m sorry, I know that’s selfish, but I just,” Roman paused, choking on his own sobs. “I just couldn’t feel powerless anymore while I watched you hurt yourself.” 

Remus wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing but next thing he knew his arms were wrapped tightly around his brother’s shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. “I never wanted to hurt you, I was being stupid and selfish and I didn’t think about my safety or how it would effect anyone else. I’m sorry,” Roman wrapped his arms about Remus too, tightening the hug. 

“And I’m sorry that you thought, even for a second, that I don’t care about you. I love you Remus. You’re my brother, and I’ll always care about you.” Remus sniffled, hardly able to formulate words into a sentence. 

“I love you too, Roman.” 

And the two cried and hugged it out, because sometimes words can’t mend things the way actions can. And because although neither would have admitted it, they really missed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECK YEAH SIBLING LOVE!!! 👊
> 
> shoutout to my two brothers (teheh as if they know about these stories)  
> Although some siblings are truly horrible and toxic, I think a lot of people are lucky to have good siblings but don’t always appreciate them enough. Unless your sibling is the definition of trash, make sure they know you love ‘em every now and then :)  
> Thanks for reading through all of that angst, this might’ve been more of a self indulgence chapter than anything but I promise your regularly scheduled Demus is up next!


	9. Text Me in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a human AU, they're post college adults, and two friends that have been mutually pinning. They're at some sort of party thing, idk. There's alcohol and a dance floor that's all I know, rest is up to your imagination.   
> I based this off of: "Text Me in the Morning" by Neon Trees. If you haven't heard it and like popish alt/rock, I would listen. It's a cute song about young love and consent. 
> 
> Tw: swearing, alcohol, drunk sides, hangover, sexual innuendos, implied sexual encounters, (this is probably the most sexual any of these will get, from your friendly neighborhood ace-spec lesbian who doesn't wanna write about sex ✌️)  
> Remus... that's just always a tw lmfao

Remus locked eyes with Janus across the room, instantly feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Was it from the shots, or was it from the deep brown eyes he often got lost in? Who's to say. What Remus could confirm, was that he wanted Janus. He wanted him bad. In bed, to marry, who cares at this point- he really couldn't be picky. 

Janus had this sort of aura to him, he was just so perfect. He held himself so carefully, never a moment where he didn't appear in control of his emotions and his life. He always wore a smirk that never quite told anyone what he was thinking. His hair was always perfectly parted across his forehead. He was, simply put, perfect. Remus wanted to be in his orbit, to be in his life, but as more than friends. He couldn't stand just being friends anymore.   
It didn't help that Janus gave him mixed signals. Several times while they were alone, Remus swore the electricity between them could power the whole neighborhood. Every soft smile, every flirtatious remark, he noticed all of it. What was he supposed to think? 

So here he was, five shots in, ready to make a move. He sloppily sauntered over to Janus, already far too intoxicated to reconsider what he was about to do. 

"J-anus, snake, my love, what the fuck are we doing with our sad lives if we haven't already danced together?" Janus snorted, stabilizing his less than sober friend. 

"Is that some sort of pick-up line? If so, you need to up your game." Remus perked up, yet again, Janus hadn't shied away from flirting back at him. Maybe, just maybe, it was a sign. 

"No, no, not a pick-up line, I'm not a fuckin sap," Remus mumbled, waving his hand dismissively. He turned to face Janus fully, and extended his hand towards the taller of the two. "It was an invite," 

Janus' face flushed. He smiled, taking Remus' hand hesitantly. He pulled Remus close to him, choosing to ignore all the fluttering in his chest. Carefully, he put his hand on Remus' waist, aligning the other's arms with his own. The music was not appropriate, it was some bouncy, quick paced pop song, however the two didn't seem to mind as they danced at their own pace. Remus seemed far more nervous than Janus had ever seen him. Usually, the man was crazy and very upfront about who he was and what he wanted. But at this moment, Janus couldn't possibly tell you the things in Remus' mind. He leaned forward carefully, nearing his face to his partner's, leaning his cheek against the other's. 

"You wanna know a secret?" Janus whispered into the other's ear. His shorter dancing partner nodded, so Janus continued, praying his next statement wouldn't be a mistake. "I really like dancing with you..." he said softly, not missing the way Remus tensed. His dance partner backed away a little to see his whole face. 

"Y-you do?" 

"Yeah... for some weird reason, you're actually quite the charming dance partner." Remus smiled brightly, face flushing profusely. God, Janus couldn't help but think he was adorable. Even though Remus had quite the party animal reputation, Janus couldn't help but be infatuated with him. His smile was adorable, his humor so unique, everything about him just made Janus melt. Tonight was the night, he was under the influence, his rationality faltered, and he wanted Remus to know exactly how he felt. 

"However, I feel we'd be having more fun at the bar getting wasted out of our minds, doing stupid karaoke, and watching stupid movies." He said as he backed away a little, smiling as Remus lit up. 

"You have that dream too??" Remus asked breathlessly, grabbing Janus' arm. The taller laughed as the other pulled him back to the bar. "Fuck dancing then," he muttered, quickly rushing over to the bartender. 

That led to an hour later, the two stumbling into Janus’ apartment, hardly sober. Giggles and flirtatious remarks were thrown back and fourth, before Janus had his arms around Remus’ waist and lips against his.   
Remus kissed back immediately, unable to think of any thing else in that moment. 

Things escalated, and the two were having a particularly... intense moment in the hallway of Janus' apartment. Neither were sure how it had escalated to this point, and neither really cared, as they continued kissing one another. Finally they pulled apart- Janus' button up was half undone, Remus' hair was a mess, the two were completely flustered. 

"Remus..." Janus breathed, cupping the other’s cheek. "Stay over?" The shorter of the two smiled, pulling Janus into another sloppy, drunken kiss. 

Time skip to the next morning~

Janus woke up with a bitch of a headache. Seriously, it felt lethal. It was all he could do to lie awake for several minutes, unmoving, as his head throbbed. When he finally could open his eyes and fight the blinding sunlight coming through the windows, he first noticed he was in his own room, but he was alone. He looked down, he still had all his clothes on from last night. 

Last night... shit. 

Bits and pieces slowly came back to him from that night. He remembered dancing, he remembered Remus, he remembered getting a cab and ending up here. But where was Remus? 

Janus stood, waves of nausea hitting him. 'Goddamn, this is the last time I ever fucking drink' he thought as he stumbled his way to the door. He looked down at his clothes yet again, shocked that somehow they were still fully there if he truly had brought Remus home as he'd remembered. Could it have been a dream? The very hungover man trudged into his living room, noticing his phone that had been carelessly tossed onto the couch. He turned it on, immediately noticing a text from Remus. 

"Snakey~ sorry I took off... you were so cute in your sleep- I didn't want to bother you. Uhg now I sound creepy. Anygays, I'm sorry I couldn't follow through last night, I really wanted to, but, idk, I want us to be sure. I had fun with you... despite, yknow, everything. I don't remember much, but I remember putting it all out there and hardcore confessing, so like, sorry if it was all too forward. Just know, I still like you sober, and would love to do this again when we both are in the right headspace ;)" 

Janus blushed, his heart swarming at the words on his screen. All the pieces came together and he remember exactly what he needed to. He and Remus liked each other, and both parties knew. Regardless of whatever else happened, they had the best night. Even if Janus could only slightly remember it.

Yeah that’s right, even intrusive thoughts can respect consent ✌️   
Anyways I’m gagging while editing this cause,,, ew seggs


	10. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So if you didn't know, although Demus is my otp, I'm a multishipper and also have a lot of other random oneshots! I thought that I should expand from Demus into Sanders Sides oneshots in general. This doesn't mean I won't post Demus!! It just means I will also post other stuff. I will provide a warning before each chapter if there's a ship- as I know not everyone is a fan of every ship.   
> Thank you for continuing to read! 
> 
> This one is Intrulogical. No trigger warnings.

I have never been keen on make believe. Fantasy, superstitions, 'spirituality' that science can easily explain. It doesn't compute; why is there a need to fill our plentiful lives with the unattainable when we could spend our time learning about the unknown? Everyone speaks of the soulmates and one true loves. Everyone imagines a life where some higher power has predetermined what should happen to them, as opposed to figuring out their own paths. And though I still don't fully understand how it happens, or why, I would say I finally understand how easy it is to use imaginary to explain the unexplainable. 

It all changed when I met him. Though I wouldn't know it yet, I was subjecting myself to the entire fate of my life. Just by entering that store and making what I thought would only be a purchase. A man was shopping in the same small store, the man who caught my eye. He was truly handsome, but in a refined way. I could tell he wasn't one to spend hours perfecting his appearance, he just simply looked attractive. And here I am, yet again, saying something completely uncharacteristic; he had a sort of... glow around him. This inviting, wonderful feeling that I knew meant he was a caring person. The man looked at me and smiled, though I could tell there were thousands of words running through his mind. His smile, slightly crooked towards the left. Small dimples altered his seemingly smooth and perfect complexion. Slightly messy hair hung on his forehead and highlighted his shining eyes. The only thing that looked sort of out of place, was a thin mustache above his upper lip. Even that, however, seemed to fit so perfectly with everything else I was able to analyze about him in those few seconds. I don't think I've ever felt the way I felt in that moment. 

Once we had finished shopping and exited the store, my friend Patton had told me he was, and I quote, "clearly into me," whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. 

Life is always about choices. The choices you make impact your future. And sometimes, you're compelled to do something completely illogical. You cannot explain the urge, but you put one foot in front of the other one and soon find yourself back in that store. Back with him.   
My mind was begging me to go back home with my friend, to give up on this stranger in front of me, to ignore the rare feelings I had in my stomach. But something would not allow me to let go. Something continued pushing me in that direction, despite me telling myself over and over again to leave it alone. But before I knew what I had done, I was standing in front of him, pretending to look at the merchandise I had already browsed. 

"Back again?" he asked, smirking at me. My face felt like it was burning, and my mind felt completely muddled and dizzy. It was all I could do to make eye contact with him, my throat tightening. 

"I- yes. I realized I forgot something." 

"You forgot to get my number," the man in front of me stated, with a strange expression I could only place as a flirtatious smile. That stupid comment and smile had my heart pounding and my head reeling. Normally I'd have rolled my eyes and dreaded the interaction, but since he had drawn me in, it was as if I was stuck. I couldn't help but smile, but I quickly reminded myself to regain my composure. 

"Of course, that's what I was missing. A strangers phone number." 

The stranger laughed a genuine, real laugh, before handing me a small piece of paper with some sloppily written numbers on it. I felt that same heat rise to my cheeks again as I took the paper hesitantly. 

"Maybe it's exactly what you needed. You just don't know it yet." I smiled at his comment, turning to leave. 

"I believe giving a stranger your phone number was what you needed. You're welcome however, for helping you achieve it." 

I still don't understand why I walked back in that store, based on one interaction. I still can't explain why I was immediately drawn to him before anyone else. I'm still trying to understand exactly why I allowed him to hand me that phone number. Or perhaps the more pertinent question is why that same evening I actually used it to text him. But two years later in a happy relationship with Remus... I don't need to know.


	11. Bet - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing I guess..? Idk. Pretty fluffy   
> This is a Prinxiety headcanon based on a post I saw on Instagram. (Slight Logicality too).

It all started 4 years ago, on a completely normal day. Roman and I were observing Logan and Patton as usual, wondering when those oblivious idiots would start dating. Laughing about how Logan still hadn't caught on to Patton's obvious feelings, was honestly the best bonding Roman and I had ever shared. We would sit on the couch watching a Disney movie, but barely pay attention as we waited for any change in Patton's hint dropping and Logan's oblivion. Later at nights when the others were asleep, we found our selves texting about random shit and laughing at those two dorks. 

So anyways, 4 years ago, we were sitting on the couch, laughing and talking, loosely listening to our other friends. 

"Virgil, I swear Patton's gonna throw in the towel and ask Logan himself. I mean seriously, if I had to drop that many hints constantly, I would just take the bull by the horns." I scoffed, knowing Patton, he would never ask Logan out himself. 

"Nah Ro, Patton doesn't have it in him. He'd be so scared of somehow hurting Logan's feelings or making him uncomfortable, even though that's my job," I said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Roman. 

"I don't know... I mean Logan is so dumb sometimes when it comes to love and emotions. Seriously, he's so oblivious, it's like blatantly obvious Patton likes him. He's been making it soooo obvious this whole time," Roman said, pulling his attention from them and looking directly at me. I had noticed Roman had been acting weird lately... but I never payed too much mind to it. It seemed like he himself was hinting at something- but I couldn't tell what. I shrugged off the thought of his strange behavior, and turned back to the two lovesick fools in the kitchen. 

"Fine, lets make this interesting, we'll bet on it. I'd bet Logan's gonna ask Patton out eventually." Roman smirked at me, a mischievous hint of a challenge in his eyes. 

"And I'm willing to bet Patton will ask Logan out by the end of the month," he replied, leaning against the couch, an intrigued look on his face. I smirked. 

"Fine, then whoever loses, they owe the other person a favor, whatever the winner wants." 

"Deal." 

It was a stupid bet, it didn't mean anything important, at least it didn't seem like it at the time. I thought I would win, and worst case if I didn't, Roman would ask for a stupid favor like to hear me sing a Disney song or something. I didn't expect what actually happened. 

Three weeks after the bet, Patton and Logan sat us down in the living room after dinner, looking slightly nervous.

"Logan and I have some news guys..." My eyes widened and made eye contact with Roman, who nearly choked on his water.   
"We're dating!" Patton said cheerfully, holding a blushing Logan's hand. Roman covered his mouth, stifling a laugh, and I bit my lip, trying not to laugh either. For these two, this was exciting and shocking news. For us, this was a state of the obvious moment. 

"Wait...." Roman sat up. "Who asked who?!" Logan gave Roman a confused look, and then switched that look towards me, assessing the clearly suspicious situation. I just shrugged nonchalantly, as Patton then opened his mouth to speak. 

"U-uh... I asked Logan. Why?" 

"HA!" I win Virge~" Roman cheered, a confident smile on his face. 

"Damnit Logan, why do you have to be so dense?" I whined bitterly. Roman giggled, as the new couple exchanged very confused looks between us. 

"Wha- kiddos, you had a bet going?" Patton said, shocked. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yeah, you two were so obvious about your feelings, it was bound to happen," Roman said, still smiling brightly. "And Virgil, that means you owe me a favor~" Logan rolled his eyes at us. 

"Right, Virgil, I will try to not take offense to that last comment. I should get some work done, as clearly I am not needed for these silly antics," he said, leaving towards his room. Patton's face flushed, and he turned towards the kitchen. 

"Yeah, and uh I should do the dishes... since we just ate dinner." 

Roman and I were now alone in the dimly lit living room, where an old Disney classic was playing out quietly. The prince turned to me, a very conflicted look on his face. 

"And what favor do I owe you, your majesty?" I said sarcastically, bowing a little in emphasis. I expected some witty remark or a laugh, but Roman merely turned to me, still that strange look on his face. 

"Virgil, as my favor, I want to kiss you. But only if you would like to, of course."

W-what??? 

My face flushed a bright red, as Roman stared into my eyes, his eyes deep and romantic- a look I suddenly realized I'd seen him give me a lot. I guess all this time I pushed any hints away, knowing Roman would never go for a guy like me. Yet, here he was, wanting to kiss me? What if this is some sick prank? What if he hates me and just wants to embarrass me in front of everyone? What if- 

"Virgil? I-I'm sorry if that was weird I wasn't trying to-" Roman's voice pulled my from my thoughts.

"NO! I mean... it's okay. But wh-where did this come from?" I ask, barely able to look him in the eyes or to form coherent sentences. He gently grabbed my face and pulled my chin so my eyes met his. 

"Virge... I've liked you for a long time. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. And I mean I've kinda been hinting at it for a while," He said with a laugh, his face tinted pink. "So, I have to ask... will you be my boyfriend?" He asked me with his usual beautiful smile. 

My heart stopped. I swallowed a lump in my throat, as I stared at my crush wide-eyed. I couldn't believe this idiot I've been in love with for so long felt the same way. I could feel all the nervous energy of a panic attack, but the good kind of nerves. Like butterflies fluttering in my stomach as all anxious thoughts were underwhelmed by the happiness I felt in that moment.

"Uhg, you sap," I muttered, wrapping my arms around Roman's neck. He leaned in closer, his breath hovering over my lips. 

"So... can I kiss you?" He asked, still that stupid handsome smile on his face. I nod slightly, and he gently kissed me. 

"So now... we're even?" I ask tentatively after we pulled apart. He shakes his head slightly, with a chuckle. 

"Woah, slow down. That wasn't your indebted kiss. I'll let you know when that one comes around," He replied, arrogantly turning away. Great. I forgot how stupid he was sometimes. Too late now I guess. 

For 4 years, every now and again when we kissed, I would either ask him, or he would tell me himself; never had he claimed that stupid bet kiss. I figured at some point he would've forgotten, but he always remembered any time I asked, and for some even more stupid reason, I always remembered it too. 

And now, in the present, Roman and I have just exchanged our vows. The man I loved and always have loved, he's standing in front of me, and I just heard him say "I do." My heartbeat picked up, and the smile on my face grew, as I looked at the man who was now my husband. And finally, we kissed for the first time as newly weds, after hearing the cliche "you may now kiss each other" line we've heard in movies. And this, out of all moments we ever shared- out of all kisses we ever exchanged, this was my favorite. When we pulled away and I stared into my new husbands eyes, he whispered to me. 

"That was the kiss." I smiled softly, and let him hold me in his embrace. 

"It was worth waiting for," I say breathlessly.

I'm sorry if this one's bad, I wrote it a long time ago!!


	12. Burnout- Logince

Hiii imma start this with an important announcement: I'm writing a long term fan fic! It's my first one ever that I've been inspired and actually have a whole ass story plan for. Buuut that's why I've been updating less. It's still Sanders sides don't worry, and I'll be giving more info on my art account on Instagram  
( @ coco_muffin ). Stay tuned if you'll wanna read it ^^ 

TW: Roman angst but it turns out fine, imposter syndrome kinda? taking medication, swearing, yknow when you're so tired you're kinda loopy? Yeah. That. I promise this is fluff at the end lmao-

Anyways. I suppose the only context you need for this chapter is: human/ college AU, based off of some medication I genuinely take that puts me right to sleep... enjoy!

Roman works much harder than people gave him credit for. From afar it might seem that a moderately young and attractive person, who has a stable job, school, and the lead role in theatrical productions, has it very nice. But what most people didn't get to see was all the work he did to maintain those things. School is obviously an ongoing commitment- and in order to be in theatre, he needed to be on top of his classes. He also had to work multiple jobs, including the shift he was currently on, just to be able to afford schooling and living away from his parents. And, being the lead role isn't all glitter and glam. Sure, it's nice and he should be grateful, but it can be damn annoying. Or at least, that's what Logan had picked up on, after listening to him ramble about it for the past 20 minutes. 

"Like, just shut up, no one cares that you did seven years of dance class, I got the lead. And I did eight years, so now you just look stupid," 

"Roman," 

"As if he didn't before. But then, he has the audacity to go around saying that I didn't deserve it. Just because I beat him at it!" 

"Roman-"

"I mean sure, I worked my ass off, and sure, I'm carrying the show, but if it hurts his feelings... I can just quit! Good luck without me," 

"Roman!" Logan interrupted, finally able to obtain the other's attention. Roman turned to look at him expectantly. "...you're just- so many words," Logan complained, as he continued washing the dishes. "Words I can hardly understand, might I add." Roman's face flushed in embarrassment and he quickly looked away. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, taking a stack of dishes Logan had washed, and putting them away into their proper cabinets. Logan watched him momentarily, noticing that a rare blush had crept forward onto his own cheeks, but he quickly ignored the feeling. 

"There is no need to apologize, Roman. I did ask. However, might I say something before you continue on your tangent?" 

"Sure," Roman huffed, draping a dish towel over his shoulder. 

"Why do you care what this 'understudy' thinks? You said it yourself, you got the role, not him. And you're doing well. So, objectively speaking, there's nothing to worry about." Roman sighed, pausing from the dishes for a moment. 

"I know but, I guess I just- I don't want people to say that I don't deserve it, because I do." 

"Well if you know you deserve it, no one else needs to. Unless it's yourself you're trying to convince," Logan stated, turning back towards his task at hand. He noticed Roman stiffen from the corner of his eye, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. Was he not being helpful? He had thought that this was something Roman needed to hear. This interaction only furthered Logan's confusion towards feelings... including his own. 

"You're right..." Roman mumbled, after a long silence. "I'll be right back... I need to take something for this horrible headache." He quickly turned on his heel, and started into the storage closet. Logan watched him leave, silently wondering if he had said the wrong thing. 

Roman closed the storage closet door, putting his weight against it, with a sigh. Why was he being so sensitive? Logan was right. No one's opinions should matter to him... 

He was spread so thin between all of the different things he needed to do, and the last thing he could take was a bunch of stupid theatre kids assuming they're better than him. 

'You know they're right. You don't deserve it, and any number of them could replace you.'

Stop it. 

'Logan's right too. Your understudy isn't the problem, you are. You're pathetic and soon everyone else will realize it,' 

Stop. 

'You should just give up, you'll never make it out there in the real world. Better to quit now before everyone you care about realizes you're a failure,' 

Roman angrily raked his hand through his hair, pinching his eyes shut as tightly as he could. This constant voice in his head really didn't help with the horrible headache he was having. Quickly, he snapped out of it, taking his weight off of the door. It's fine, everything was going to be fine. 

He wondered over to a table where his bag sat, opened it, and pulled out some medication. Two pain pills should take care of the headache, and at least then he could actually get some work done. 

"Ah, Roman. There are you, I was worried you left,” Logan acknowledged, as the other walked into the room. 

"Left? I can't leave, I need this paycheck," he mumbled, rubbing his temples. Logan looked at him worriedly, setting down the plates he was washing. 

"Are you quite alright? You don't look well," Roman sat down in one of the chairs near Logan, with a big yawn. 

"Yeah just... tired." 

The two remained like that for a few minutes, Roman rambling again about his coworkers, Logan washing the dishes. Every so often Logan would try to coax Roman into actually doing his job, which Roman would then proceed to whine about how he's been working so hard and "deserves a break". 

"Oh shit..." Roman mumbled after about 20 minutes of conversing with Logan. His coworker turned towards him curiously. 

"What?" Logan asked, confused. Roman didn't respond, however, and quickly stood from his chair. He dashed towards the storage closet and towards his bag as best he could, stumbling a little. 

"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered, pulling out the medication container. 

"What??" Virgil, his other coworker asked in alarm. 

"Oh! Virge, I didn't know you were in here..." 

"What did you do?" Virgil asked, crossing his arms. 

"...I took two sleeping pills instead of my pain meds..." 

"You what?? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just," Roman yawned mid sentence, leaning against the wall for support. "Tired." 

The sleep medication took a moment to kick in, but when it did, it made Roman tired as hell. Holding up his head almost took too much energy, let alone continuing his work or driving home. Luckily, Virgil was a good friend. He told their boss what happened, and managed to get Roman the rest of the day off. He also managed to be a good wingman and get Logan a 20 minute break to take Roman home, despite the many complaints from Logan.   
Still, the nerd now found himself with an arm around his coworker, guiding him to his car. 

"I'm sorry Logan," Roman mumbled, leaning his head against the other's shoulder. "I keep fucking up..." 

"Nonsense, Roman. I suppose this break is much needed, you've been taking on a lot." 

"Yeah but... I should be working..." 

Logan chuckled at these words, helping Roman into the passenger seat. He then got into the driver's seat, and turned the car on. 

"You don't need to be working, Roman. Everyone in that building understands that you need a break. Your body can only take you so far before it starts to shut down, you know. You need to get rest and take breaks." Roman hummed, leaning again the car door sleepily. 

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" Logan stiffened at these words, and felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

"On the contrary... you call me 'nerd' at least once a day." 

"I'm just joking! You know that, right?" Roman defended, his drowsy words blending together. Logan smiled slightly, finding Roman's current tired state adorable. 

"Yes, I am aware." 

"But you're like... so awesome. I mean, you're literally driving me home right now, I don't deserve all of this." Logan hesitated, turning to look at Roman. 

"Of course you deserve it Roman... I was worried for you." Logan noticed Roman's face flush brightly, but he chose to ignore it. He tired to look at the road again, forcing himself to forget the strange nervousness he felt in this car ride. 

Eventually, he pulled up to Roman's apartment complex, and helped him into his apartment.   
The theatre nerd didn’t go down without a fight, arguing that Logan needed to stop worrying about him and go back to work, but Logan simply ignored his half assed protests and guided him into bed. 

“Loooogan, I’m fine, I told you,” Roman whined, plopping onto his bed dramatically. His coworker simply huffed in response, coaxing him to actually get into the bed, instead of lazily lying on top of it. 

“If you were ‘fine’ you wouldn’t need this every night to sleep. Come on, you have a big day tomorrow. ‘Tech week’, or whatever you call it.” Roman smiled towards Logan softly, as he pulled the blankets up over his shoulders. 

“You remembered?” 

“Of course, but please, rest now. You can’t let those lesser actors be correct about you.” 

“Maybe they are correct, maybe I’m just-”

“Roman, please. You have been going on and on about this performance ever since I’ve known you. Which is six months. If it wasn’t discussing the actual show, it was rambling about your audition. You have been committed, clearly to a dangerous extent, and you are deserving of the part. Patton, Virgil, and I are all very excited to see all of that hard work.” 

Roman’s face flushed at Logan’s words. He wasn’t entirely sure how the nerd managed to do it, but that was precisely what he needed to hear. A bright, genuine smile crept up on his face, as he sat up to hug Logan. He felt the other stiffen, but eventually he relaxed into the hug, and even returned the gesture. 

“Thank you,” Roman whispered, settling his flushing face into Logan’s shoulder. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he replied, gently pulling away from the embrace. He helped Roman lie comfortably back into his bed, before turning to leave. 

“Mmhm, goodnight Logie,” Roman mumbled, hardly over a whisper. His coworker finally left him to sleep in peace, gently closing Roman’s bedroom door behind him.


End file.
